Memory Loss
by victiniphantom
Summary: After flying around Jack accidentally slammed into a tree and lost his memory. Leaving him only knowing his first name, and with the dangers of his powers unknown to him as he goes to school. How will live a 'normal' life, survive school, and then learn about his memory. And when he does will he chose to stay a guardian or will he go back to being a mortal. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know I should be working on From lone Form to Another, but I am knife of out of ideas for that, so for now I will be writing this. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Jack's POV

All I can remember is my first name ,Jack, nothing else, since I ran into the tree that I am now sitting by. I could tell it was the dead of winter and that there was a town in the distance. Also right beside me was stick laying on the ground.

"I wonder if they can help me" I though to myself as I stood up and started to walk off torwad the town.

Now was the first time that I noticed my appearance. I was wearing a light blue hoodie with some ice on my shoulders and at the end of my sleeves, and a pair of light brown pants that went down to my ankles. I also was wearning no shoes just bear feet.

"Ok when I get into town I have to get some new cloths," I once again thought to myself.

It only took me about me five minuts (I think time didnt matter right now) to get into town. I didn't really know how to get some new cloths, so I just I did what I could do at the moment. I just took them.

Since everyone was asleep it was pretty easy. Once I got a new outfit I took notice if what I actually looked like. With my new outfit I now had on a black hoddie a lot like my last one except on the cuffes of or this one it had a single snowflake on it. For my pants I just had a simple pair of blue jeans nothing big. Finally now that I had shoes ( which I found out are super uncomfortable) they were just a simple pair of grey tennis shoes.

To top off this outfit I took notice that I had pure white hair and icy blue eyes, and other than that I was deathly pale.

"Man, how long was I out in this weather," I thought out loud as I was now looking for a place to spend the night.

"who is out there?" A random person asked while turning on the lights in the building next to me.

I quietly ran from that spot until I reached the park of the town. I was lucky since this park had a little tunnel, so it looked like I found a 'ok' place to spend the night, but to arrow I WILL have to find a new place to spend the night.

I climed into the tunnel and slowly drifted off to sleep. I alreadly knew if I didn't want to draw attention that I would have to go to school. even though I don't have my memory I can still rember that kids have to go to school to learn. I just hope my memory comes back soon.

* * *

**Hey everybody I know this was a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Also need to take a vote should Jack get a new item (ex: his staff) or not. So, like it ,hate it TELL ME!**

**-tini**


	2. School

**Hey 2 chapters in one day. Well if you guys didn't know the last chapter was a prequel. I still don't know haw to name the first chapter of a story.**

* * *

Jacks POV

I woke up from a very unpleasant sleep. No it wasn't that I was cold (surprisingly though) it was because I slept in a play-ground tunnel. It kind of made me look as if I was home-less. Which I kind of am but still I don't want to look like one.

Once I officially got up about 10 minutes later and got out of my 'tunnel' I noticed a little parachute falling from the sky. It then landed right beside me on the ground.

I picked it up it was a dog-chain necklace with a golden snowflake engraved into it also it that it was made completely out of ice. I just now took notice that it had a note attached to it.

The note read: _Hey Jack I thought you could ditch the old staff and use this new weapon instead. I made it completely by myself. I wouldn't trust the yeits with something this important. You will find out soon enough how you use them as a weapon, but other than that it is exactly like your staff. Oh,I almost forgot I also threw in a little surprise too, so I hope you like it.~North_

The first thing that come to my mind was who was North? But, that doesn't really matter now I am going to be later for school if I don't hurry. I quickly hung the dog-chain around my neck and tucked it into my now frosted hoodie, so it now appeared to be a silver color.

Once I was back into town I saw it was now 7:45. Since I have, so much time I guess as if I am going to live in this town I better know how to get around. I started to walk through the town which was actually pretty small. It only had about 5 places to eat not including the food stores which there were only 2 of them. Also there was a thrift shop and a dry cleaners. Also a few schools where I would be going to. That was pretty much for the town.

I now saw it was 8:00, so that ment it was time for me to go to school. As I was walking to the school I pulled my hood for my hoodie up onto my head because as I was walking through town I saw absolutely no one had white hair, so I really don't want to be noticed. I arrived at the high school , and I entered through the double doors.

I quietly walked to the main office which was right beside the front entrance of the school. I walked to the main desk an I just waited for someone to notice me.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman at the front desk asked me.

"Yeah, I would like to go to the school. Do I need to fill out some paper work?" I asked.

"Yes, here," She said while giving me a sheet of paper.

"Thanks," I said while grabbing a pen going over to the nearest chair to sit down while I fill out this form.

It took me about 5 minuets to fill it out.(Even though I lost my memory I still remember how to read and write strange) I didn't know what to put as last name since I forgot mine, so I just left it blank as well as where I live, my parents name, my birthday, and my previously schools. I then walked back to the woman in in the desk and turned it in.

"Um, sir you didn't fill it all out," the woman said.

"Oh, yeah that. Well I actually I don't remember that much right now, so for now it is just Jack," I said after I put the pen I got earlier back up.

"Oh, sorry I hope you get your memory back soon. I will take you to you class please follow me," She said while getting up and walking out of the office.

I followed her through many hallways taking many turns and going up one set of stairs untill we reached a door way that, said _Room 105_.

"Ok here will be your first class for the day, I belive it is English. Please come by the office after this class and you will receive your classes for the year. Also since I don't have any information for your previously schools, and I don't know your age I have placed you in the 9th grade. Even though you appere to be around the age of about 16. I hope it is not too hard for you. I will go and tell the teacher of your arrive please wait here," She said while walking ing the classroom.

It only took about a 30 seconds untill the women came out with a man. She than said something to him that I couldn't hear then walked back toward the office. The man appeared to be in his 30's. He had brownish black hair that I could tell he was already loosing even from his early age. He then was wearing a brown suit with a purple tie, (I know totally doesn't match) and a pair of brown pants.

"Hello your name must be Jack my name is Mr. Reed I will be your English teacher for the year will you please come inside and introduce yourself to the class," He said while opening the door for me to come in.

I walked inside the class to face about 17 kids 10 of them were girls and 7 were boys. I could see there was about 3 desks in the classroom that I immediately knew was for new students like me.

"Hello class this is Jack he is new here, so I hope you make him feel welcome," Mr. Reed said while gesturing to me.

All I did was wave then walked to a desk in the back of the room. Once I sat down I noticed I was sitting next to a girl about the age of 15. She had blond hair that reached down to her armpits and bue eyes just like mine, but hers didn't have the icy look like mind did.

"Hi Jack my name is Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Elise," She wispered to me.

"Hey Elise do you mind helping me around the school today. I don't really want to get lost," I wispered back to her.

"Sure," She said.

"Excuse me Jack, Elizabeth would you mind stop talking. Also in school you have to off all hats and hoodies Jack," Mr. Reed said.

"Um, do I have to," I said sheepishly.

"Yes, now please do it now," He said.

"Fine," I said while pulling off my now silver hoodie.

After I did I hear a loud gasp. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with there mouths open.

"Um, is there something on my face?" I asked.

"Um, Jack there is nothing on your face, but why is your hair while?" Elise asked.

"I don't really know, and before you ask it is natural," I said.

With that everybody stopped staring, and Mr. Reed went back to teaching. While the kids went back to whatever they were doing. Untill Mr. Reed brought up the next topic.

"Ok class I know the holidays are coming up pretty soon, so for today we are going to talking about Christmas Myths and Legions starting with Jack Frost," He said as everyone perked up.

Also when he said Jack Frost I noticed my dog-chain necklace under my hoodie glowing blue, and the my chair as well as my deck suddenly frosted over.

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2. Like I said it is longer, but the next one I am hoping it will be around 1800-2000 words, but if you don't review it will be super short. (Just Joking, but seriously please review).So ,Like It, Hate It. Please tell me! Also I am having yet another vote. Should there be a pairing with Jack or not. Till next time.**

**-tini**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone I have really got into this story, so here is Chapter 3.**

* * *

Jack's POV

OH, man! What just my good ness. How did my desk just freeze well anyways I really hope nobody notices.

"Hey Jack what happened to your desk. It just froze," Elise whispered to me.

Too late...

"Um I don't know... there must be a window open somewhere," I quickly lied back to her.

"Well lets just hope it melt by the time class ends," Elise whispered to me.

"Yeah," I said back.

"Ok class Jack Frost is an old Myth and legend that is told around this time of the year. There are multiple ways this story this story has been told. Some say that he was kind and merciful and some say that he is harsh and cruel," Mr. Reed said.

Cutting Mr. Reed off as he was talking a loud bell chimed in, and kids starting to get up out of their seats and they walked out of the door.

"Hey Jack, class is over. Do you know where your next is?" Elise asked me as she was getting up out of her seat.

"Um, I have to go back to the office to get my schedule," I said to Elise while we were walking out of the class.

"Um, Ok. I guess I will see you around then," She said while walking in the opposite direction.

"See you later," I told her as she rounded the corner.

Now all I have to figure out is how do I get back to the front office. I just hope as long as I keep walking I will arrive there. I arrived there after reaching three dead ends.

"Um, I am here to receive my schedule," I told the woman at the front desk who was not the same as the one as last time.

"Ok. Name please," She told me without showing any emotion.

"Jack," I responded.

"Oh, yeah you. The boy with no last name. Here you go," She said while handing me a sheet of paper.

"Thank you," I said while walking out of the office.

Room 127 that looks like where I have to go. If I can only find it without being late. I just walked past room 109, so if the room numbers are going up to the right I better start to go that way. I walked through several hallways only noticing that my necklace glowed blue again, but this time it just suddenly I went up another set of stairs, and then some more hallways untill I finally found it.

"Hey! New kid! Looks like we have to show him a warm welcome. Right boys," A extremely tall boy said while walking out from behind me along with two other boys.

When I looked back and actually took notice of his appearance. He was about 3 inches taller than me, and he had dark brown hair. He wore a black haddie with the arms ripped of them, and a pair of ripped grey jeans covering his black shoes. The other two guys wore the exact same thing as he did accept the colors was flipped.

"Yeah, Jed. Your right," The guy on the left of him said.

"Yeah, you do the honors Jed," The guy on the right of him said.

"Um, Jed is it? I really don't want to start a fight. It is my first day of school," I said backing slowly into the class room, just now noticing that my dog-chain necklace was glowing again under my icy-silver hoodie.

"Well that makes it so spical freak," Jed said while walking toward me slowly pounding his fist on his hand.

"Well that only leaves me with one option... by," I said while turning my slow backing up walk to a run, so I could get to the safely of my class room untouched, but that plan was majorly failed by Jed grabbing my hood.

"Why are you trying to run away we just wanted to give you a proper welcome to this school," Jed said while draging me (by the hood) to the boy's bathroom, and into one of the stalls.

"Let me go. I have to get to class," I said struggling to get free from Jed's strong now my necklace now glowing really bright that you could barely see it through my icy hoodie.

"Ok, but not without a welcoming swrilly," Jed said while signaling for the other boys to come and help him to give me a swrilly.

"I SAID TO LET ME GO!" I yelled which made my necklace's brightness to maxixe freezing them in place.

Whoa! Did I just do that! More importantly how did I do that. Wait did anyone see that? I quickly stormed out of the school not even thinking about my next class and headed towed the park. Since I slept here last actually knew where I was going for one time today.

I reached the park and I tried to freeze the tunnel I slept in last night, but the first time all that happened was a few snowflakes left my hand. Hey but at least I did something. The next time I tried to focus on my necklace because last time it started to glow before I froze Jed and the other two boys in the school bathroom. I then noticed my necklace glowing, and then I tried again and I actually did it this time. The tunnel I slept in now was covered in a thick sheet of ice.

I then reached down and touched the tunnel to make sure that it was not an illusion, and I actually did that. When I did little designs spread over the ice of where I touched, but when I took my hand off the ice the designs quickly dissevered. That is cool.

Just then the wind started to perk up and it lifted me into the air. I can fly! This is so cool! I can fly! But, I am getting a little too high for my comfort. I slowly drifted down towards the ground and landed once again. This is so cool! I have super powers! Who every I was I must of been so cool! Wait! Who I was? Maybe if I go back to that tree in the forest maybe just maybe I will get my memory back.

I started to run off into the forest by the town to the tree where I frist woke up after loosing my memory,and pulling out my necklace from under my hoodie, so I could see it when it glows better. It took me about 5 minuets to get back to that tree leaving me kind of winded. After catching my breath I quickly inspected the area around the tree, and I then found that stick I saw when I first arrived here. I really took no notice until it glowed when I touched it.

Oh this must be the staff that North person said about in the note I got earlier today. I quickly threw it aside, and started to look more for anything that could at least tell me who I was. But, I quickly stopped searching when I heard a Australian voice from behind me.

"Hey Jack! Why aren't you in making it snow in Greenland. You don't want North getting angry again," The Australian voice said.

* * *

**Jack now knows he has powers. YAH! I am kind of getting low on ideas, so if you guys want something, anything in this story PLEASE TELL ME! As you can see I changed the picture on the title. That is what Jack's dog-chain necklace looks like. So, anyways hope you liked it, and PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-tini**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block. Also I went on vacation. so hope you like it.**

* * *

Jack"s POV

I turned around to be face to face with a hairy grey kangaroo with a boomerang in each hand.

"Ok I must be hallucinating. I am not talking to a kangaroo," I said to myself.

"Ok Jack you know I am not a kangaroo," The 'thing' said to me.

"Ok I don't care whatever you are just leave me alone I am just hallucinating from this cold," I said while walking back to the town.

"No you have get to the North Pole. North is mad it hasn't snowed anywhere but here for two days," The thing said to me.

"I would, but I don't go with strangers," I said while walking into the town.

"Fine, but if you are not at the Norht Pole by tomarrow I will drag you back to the North Pole by myself.

With that the 'kangroo' left I sunck into another store and took a new pair of cloths this time. This time I wore a green beach shirt with a black jacket over it and a pair of blue jeans. Finally I just kept my shoes from yesterday.

I then headed back to the park, but I remeber I have super powers. I walked out onto the lake and fouced hard then with my powers I made an iglooe to sleep in. This is so much better than the tunnel.

* * *

I woke up and grabbed my backpack and then I headed back to school.

Back in my first class it was pretty much the same no one figured out that I froze thoze guys.

"Hey Jack where were you yesterday?" Elise asked me.

"Oh that, I forgot something so I had to go and do that," I said.

"Oh, ok well maybe I can show you around today?" Elise asked me.

"Sure." I said.

"Ok, we can talk more after class," Elise said.

"RING," The bell rang.

"Now that Class is over let the tour began," Elise said.

"Ok," I said.

Elise showed me all the class, the gym, cafortiria, and the pinic talbles outside.

"Nice scool here," I said.

"Yeah it is ok," Elise said.

"Well I have to get to my next class see you at lunch," I said.

"Ok see you," Elise said.

I headed back to my next class which was Math. Most of the part it was pretty borning I did something learn about square roots though.

"RING," The bell rung signaling that it was Lunch.

I met up with Elise and we sat together oustside. She said that everybody is allowed to sit outside just some chooes not to.

"Hey Jack I your hair really natural?" Elise asked.

"Honestly I don't really know. Like I said I have no memory past two days ago," I awnsered back.

"Oh, well it is really cool looking," Elise said.

"Thanks, so how long have you been living in this town?" I asked

"Hum.. about..," Elise said untill she got cut off by a sack being thrown over both of our heads.

* * *

**I know that is is short sorry, butlike I said I have had writter block, so if you guys give me a few ideas what nextto writh about please tell me or else I will have to cut this story way shorter than I wanted it to be. **

_**-tini**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not updating for about 4 months. I have been so busy with school end of the year projects that I completely for got about this story. But, I am now back so I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

Jack's POV

I didn't know how Elise was holding up, but I felt like I was going to vomit with all the tossing and turning inside this bag. It felt like hours, but in reality were only seconds until we were thrown out of the bag into an area in what appeared to be like a break room inside a children's toy factory. We were intently met by man in what appeared to be in his late 60's to early 70's who was dressed in completely red, and had a tattoo on both arms one which was sayings nice and the other saying naughty.

"Jack why didn't you came when I sent bunny?" The newly nicknamed "Red Man" yelled at me.

"Well _mister _Red Man I don't know who you or that Bunny you are referring too are, but why would I go some where with people I don't know when I don't know who I am!" I yelled, "Also by the way which Bunny are your referring too. All I see in here is Elise, You, and that furry Kangaroo in here," I commented a bit confused.

"What! I am not a kangaroo, and don't you go thinking that either. I am a bunny," The newly known "Bunny Kangaroo" argued back.

"Um, can we please go back to school, since this is clearly not the person you are looking for," Elise said hopefully.

"Sure, you can go back home, but Jack sadly dose not belong their and has to stay here," The Red Man answered as nicely as possible.

"I am not going to leave without Jack," Elise demanded

"Ok, I am fine with that, but just know you are free to leave when you please. By the way the name is North St. Nick, but everyone just calls me North," North told Elise.

"Hey, why can't I leave, and she can," I complained.

"Well, mate it après that you have a slight case of amnesia, and because of that you need to be taken care of until your memory returns.," The Bunny Kangaroo pointed out.

"For starters your full name was Jack Overland, but now you are know as Jack Frost," North commented.

"What do you mean was," Both Elise and I said.

"Oh, yeah...your dead," Bunny said.

At that moment both Elise and me fainted.

* * *

**Ok that was it. I know a bit short, but like last time I am running out of ideas. I hoped you liked it. Please post any ideas you have for to continue writing quicker. But, my goal is one chapter once every two weeks if that is ok. Review are also appreciated and help me get encouraged to writhe more quicker.**

_**~tini**_


End file.
